cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel
An Archangel (/ˌɑːrkˈeɪndʒəl/) is an Angel of high rank. The word "archangel" itself is usually associated with the Abrahamic religions, but beings that are very similar to Archangels are found in a number of religious traditions. History In the nine orders of Angels, Archangels are among the eighth, making them second in the third hierarchy. They are reputed as the strongest class of Angel, being looked at as Heaven's most fearsome wrath. They were the first Angels to be created by God. The archangels are the first chief angelic creations of God. Archangels are one of the few bodies of Angels that contact those on the material plane directly and are the ministers and messengers between God and mankind. Some of the most famous Archangels include Michael and Gabriel who both appear in the Bible, although only Michael was named expressly as an Archangel. According to some texts, Archangels are also the primary warrior class of Angels and are known to be at constant war with the fallen Angels. It is even suggested that Lucifer was an Archangel before his fall from grace, however, he was commonly seen as a Seraphim. The most prominent Archangels are Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel. Appearance Archangels, like other Angels, appear as humans with swan-like wings. Being the highest rank of Angel, their wings are much more larger, a symbol of their power. Powers and Abilities In general, all Archangels appear to be more powerful than any existing Demon or Angel. * Angelic Possession '- Archangels are able to possess human to act as a vessel, but they require the person's consent first. * 'Super Strength '- Archangels possess great strength far superior to lesser Angels and Demons, they are strong enough to overpower a Prince of Hell. *[[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina]]' '- Archangels do not tire, and do not require sustenance to sustain themselves. *[[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- They have very attuned hearing, and can hear things other Angels cannot. *[[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- Archangels can move much faster than other Angels. *[[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Archangels aren't affected by time or disease and will live forever. *'Advanced Invulnerability '- Archangels cannot be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. *[[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- Archangels are naturally invisible, and can only be seen when they want to be. *'Astral Perception '- They are able to see hidden supernatural activity. *[[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- They can teleport anywhere in the universe. *[[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' '- Archangels can heal themselves, provided the injury wasn't caused by a divine weapon. *[[Dream Walking|'Dream Walking']]' '- Archangels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate with humans. *[[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- They can take on any form at will. *'Photokinesis '- Being celestial beings, they are able to produce and manipulate light. *'Flight '- Like other Angels, they are able to fly. *[[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- Their presence will cause all the lights to flicker. *[[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- They are very skilled telekinetics, and are able to move multiple objects at once. *'Smiting '- Archangels are able to smite Demons and even monsters. *[[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- Archangels can manipulate the bodies of lesser beings, either to harm or to heal. *[[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]' '- Archangels can read the minds of humans. Weaknesses * Divine Weaponry '- A weapon of a god, or weapons of divine creation can harm and kill Archangels. * 'Deities '''- Gods can effortlessly destroy any Archangel. '''Known Archangels * Azrael * Barachiel * Baraqiel * Camael * Cassiel * Dadrail * Gabriel * Haniel * Hofniel * Israfil * Jegudiel * Jerahmeel * Jophiel * Kepharel * Metatron * Michael * Phanuel * Pravuil * Raguel * Raphael * Raziel * Sahaquiel * Sabriel * Samael * Sandalphon * Sarathiel * Sariel * Selaphiel * Shamnail * Sidriel * Turail * Uriel * Uziel * Zachariel * Zadkiel * Zaphkiel * Zephaniel